creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 March 2015
02:22 Wyszukałem w wyszukiwarce tytuł pasty 02:22 I mi wyskakiwało, że takiej nie ma 02:22 Hohoho, a może podasz nick dawny? 02:22 Więc pykałem "Utwórz artykuł" 02:22 nie 02:22 To sobie przypomnę, bo z tego co pamiętam jedyną osobą jaka mnie nie lubiła to ProHarez 02:22 xD 02:22 nie zgadłeś c: 02:22 A jednak! 02:22 spadam 02:23 o/ 02:23 elo 02:23 jak tam Karu :P 02:23 Ja do Piniaka. 02:23 Raven, Mruczek też tak pisał, że jest od 12, ale nie i Kisielek też tak pisał, ale nikt nie jest od 12! >:C 02:23 Siema 02:23 =o= 02:23 The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook 02:23 Taki error xd 02:23 Tylko BlackWhite 02:23 xD 02:23 Piniakolada masz branie (lf) 02:23 Poza tym, wiem że kłamiesz 02:23 w '12 znało mnie pięć osób 02:24 Mrrr. (lf) 02:24 '12 czy '13, nie pamiętam już zbytnio 02:24 w każdym bądź razie kojarzę 02:24 PiotrekD, Exe19, Myslec, Obywatel i PaintoManiak 02:24 z/w (lf) 02:24 Nolk45467 masz tam wulgi? 02:24 Kuro <3 02:24 Hej Karu c: 02:25 Bowser <3 02:25 Ktoś mnie kocha. (derp) 02:25 oo, to nie można uzywać wulgów :/ Sorki wielkie, już zmieniam 02:25 Kurokurokuro. 02:25 Jajajaja. 02:25 Nadal 33%, chyba smutnę. x'D 02:26 cześc Adam 02:26 Janusz Korwin 1% xD 02:26 o/ 02:26 siema Adams 02:26 Baj de łej. 02:26 Kóro. 02:27 Idziesz na Huntera w niedzielałkę? 02:27 Nie mam kasałki. 02:27 Refleksje?venotify=created 02:28 Mam 40 zł do 10tego. 02:28 zły link chyba xd 02:28 A jak będzie magiczny przypływ na koncie? 02:28 No to idealnie na Huntera! 02:28 jjj 02:28 Ej. 02:28 A co ja będę jadła? 02:28 http://i1.kwejk.pl/k/obrazki/2015/03/53082ca24d6c294c7d170ae7d443023c.jpg 02:28 Piniak ci zapoluje na ptaki XD 02:28 xD 02:29 dobra reklama 02:29 Ostatnio jesteś u mnie prawie codziennie i zjadasz moje jedzenie. 02:29 Siemanko. 02:29 o/ 02:29 Kyurome 02:29 Dzisiaj nie byłam :c 02:29 Siemson, kotku. 02:29 cześć Aracz 02:29 USUŃ TOOOO! 02:29 xD 02:29 Ale spodziewam się Ciebie. 02:29 Będziesz jadła kisiel (lf) 02:29 Jutro będę. 02:29 Btw, fajnie, że mi na smsy odpisujesz. x'D 02:29 W sumie 02:29 Mam kiśle 02:29 Rzymianin, remove the kebab. 02:29 Aż dwa xD 02:29 Ja jutro chyba idę na trening. 02:29 Piniak, księżycu ty mój 02:30 Ale będę dopiero o 21. 02:30 Piniu, najpierw masa później masa. 02:30 btw. chcę się zapisać na tańce c: 02:30 Wowowowowowowowow. 02:30 Niesamowite. 02:30 Będziesz tłerkować dla mr. Afro. x'D 02:30 Jak moje plejsy w lolu C: 02:31 Aa. 02:31 Pejsy w lolu ;_; 02:31 Kuro. 02:31 Kuro. 02:31 ;_; 02:31 Pożycz mi te 40zł. x'D 02:31 CO. 02:32 Jak dostanę wypłatę to Ci może oddam... x'D 02:32 Nolk, podrasowałem nieco twoją pastę 02:32 Mam nadzieję, że nie strzelisz za to focha (bp) 02:32 Wisisz mi 02:32 20 zł 02:32 Mam zacząć liczyć odsetki? 02:32 Fajne te wasze wypłaty .v. 02:33 btw. 02:33 Liczyłam, że w tym miesiącu dostanę koło. 1600 zł, dodatko 600 zł z podatku. 02:33 Nie pamiętam tego. 02:33 Wait, sprawdze co tam pozmieniales xD 02:33 Ja chyba w tym miesiącu dostanę za szkolenie. 02:33 A nie, w następnym. 02:33 Jeżeli Ty dostaniesz za szkolenie 02:34 To... ja jestem bogata o kolejne 400 zł 02:34 No spoko, dzięki 02:34 A sam koncept pasty jest spoko? 02:34 Lol, 400zł? 02:34 Czemu niby? 02:34 Pięknie się rozliczacie. 02:34 Kontynuujcie. 02:35 Zbyszek się zwija po 10. 02:35 A 300h nie było. 02:35 omg. 02:35 Więc może dostaniesz za mnie 200zł. 02:35 kosa w cs:go :3 02:35 Z czego połowa idzie dla mnie. 02:35 Możecie iść ze swoimi rozliczeniami na PW? 02:35 Będę wdzięczny 02:35 Mnie znajomy namawia na kupno CS:GO, chociaż nawet on w to nie grał (bp) 02:35 Karu bo? 02:35 Nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy łamali regulamin. 02:35 Bo nie ma wolności słowa, lol. 02:35 bo to wasze prywatne sprawy, jeju :-: 02:35 Będzie wdzięczny. 02:35 Pisał. 02:36 Piniakolada 02:36 Aracz, warto, i tak później wpompujesz jeszcze 20 euro w klucze (bp) 02:36 dla swojego kochanka nic nie dasz? (lf) 02:36 Piniak graaasz? 02:36 Mam ochotę coś napisać, ale jest za wcześnie. x'D 02:36 Wow. 43%. 02:36 Twoja stara 02:36 nie ma kolana 02:37 xD 02:37 Bow jedź na IEM 02:37 xD 02:37 Jeeedź. 02:37 Będzie supi. 02:37 Jaki IEM (derp) 02:37 LoL, Piniu, masz jeszcze innego kochanka? 02:37 wat 02:37 Aracz a kto nie jest kochankiem Piniaka? x'D 02:38 Karu. x'D 02:38 x[[]]D 03:07 a ja wychodze 03:07 Pa. 03:07 albo nie xD 03:07 ding dong 03:07 hej Ajexy 03:07 kurna, zawału prawie dostałem 03:08 myślałem, że ktoś mi wbił do domu 03:08 >napisz powód 03:08 >lol za co hurr durr 03:08 xD 03:08 a to kot łazi po parapecie z drugiej strony okna (bp) 03:10 Ale wykuta z mitów 03:10 A lewy kutaz mitów 03:11 fajny nick 03:11 naprawdę xD 03:11 x[[]]D 03:11 Bardzo lubię postać Jeffa, więc będę pisać pasty o nim i o mnie 03:11 A to za co było? 03:12 pomysł, Rzymek 03:12 Pfff 03:12 Pomyśl* 03:12 Rejwen o/ 03:12 A ja nienawidzę jeffa 03:12 Wątek:79656 03:12 Jedna z najgorszych past w historii 03:12 W sensie takich popularnych 03:13 Wytresowali świnie, kupili sobie psy, i pustych słów świątyni, wstawiają ołtarz krwii 03:13 ._. 03:13 Nozmor - dużo popularnych past nadaje się do śmietnika 03:13 *większość 03:13 i nie tylko te do jedzenia 03:14 Helou 03:14 Hej Nos 03:14 Nos, pamiętasz wczorajsze tiny? 03:14 nom 03:14 i cz0 03:14 Jak pisałem, że "uff, już myślałem, że rozwaliłem sobie lapka"? 03:15 >dzieci ze spluwami 03:15 >wybielacz wybielający skórę 03:15 >dorosły facet nie umie bachorowi wyjąć noża z ręki 03:15 >Liu zamiast trzasnąć jeffowi lepę na gębę leży jakby nigdy noc 03:15 super pasta bulwo 03:15 Mam pizze 03:15 haha 03:15 mniem 03:15 Rzymek mistrz xd 03:15 No to sobie jednak rozwaliłem (bp) 03:15 Mam herbatę 03:15 mniam 03:16 Nowa ja miałem wczoraj 03:16 mniam* 03:16 JustJeffTheKillerthings# 03:16 xd 03:16 Mam... Eee... Nakrętkę od RoKo XD 03:16 Teraz mam zimną colę w szklance i waniliowy pudding 03:16 (megusta) 03:16 ;^; 03:16 , 03:16 Niemcy robią dobry pudding (sj) 03:16 Mam kota! 03:17 Zawodzi przed posążkiem, półślepy kapłan-łgarz, i każdym nowym zdaniem, hartuje pancerz nasz 03:17 chociaż nie, zawodzi przed bałwanem 03:17 w sensie bałwan jako posążek pogańskiego boga 03:17 bałowchwalstwo to protip 03:17 Rzymek ty zbrodniarzu Wojenny xD 03:17 haha 03:17 ; 03:17 Rzymek sprawił, że Rzym się podzielił 03:18 xD 03:18 Rzymek opracował zamach na cezara XD 03:18 Wojtas - Prawo jazdy and polones (bp) 03:18 Biada Bizantyjczykom! Podstępnym, kłamliwym, nieludzkim bandytom! 03:18 Rzymek był Neronem 03:18 Sława, słowiańskim wojownikom, biało-czerwonej szachownicy moc 03:18 B) 03:18 Palił chrześcijan xD 03:18 03:18 Witam wszystkich 03:18 Byłem Cesarzową Teodorą 03:18 xD 03:18 Hej Blood 03:18 i rzym przy okazji xd 03:19 Rzymek, na bogato 03:19 Siema Blood 03:19 Co nie? 03:19 Aż mi się jedna sytuacja w klasie zdarzyła 03:19 Romek 03:19 dobrze aby z głową? 03:19 Według mnie to ona była najpotężniejszą kobietą świata 03:19 Ave Rejwen o/ 03:19 Jeden gostek z mojej klasy napisał coś takiego "Podziwiam Nerona za to że palił chrześcijan na stosach" 03:19 xD 03:19 Serek 03:19 A Caryca Katarzyna? 03:19 ? 03:19 Ma zadatki na sataniste 03:20 wtf 03:20 XD 03:20 Albo zamieszkanie w ośrodku dla chorych psychicznie 03:20 :D \ 03:20 Neron został potępiony 03:20 w historii 03:20 Exi my love <3 03:20 WOJTA'S 03:20 Tyle miłości ;-; 03:20 Vadis 03:20 omg 03:21 ? 03:21 03:21 Rejwen Skarbie <3 03:21 Helou 03:22 No siema :P 03:22 o/ 03:22 Nolk 03:22 Kontynnuje chamską reklamę 03:22 I macie :D 03:22 Refleksje 03:22 I jak edycja? 03:22 No spoko spoko :P 03:22 lol 03:22 Caryca Katarzyna? 03:22 nom 03:22 słyszałem że trząsła całą rosją 03:23 Ona mogła 1/4 tego co Cesarzowa Teodora 03:23 Ech 03:23 jakoś o niej nigdy nie słyszałm 03:23 Kleopatra była najpotężniejszą kobietą 03:23 xD 03:23 słyszałem* 03:23 Kleopatra = Noworoczna (mózgu wtf) 03:23 O cholera xD Najlepszy nick od ,,Świętej astro parówki z równoległej galaktyki'' 03:23 Tzn najlepszy nick od czasu... * :< 03:23 Bizancjum było hegemonem na Morzu Śródziemnym, Persowie, Zaratustryści, Arabowie, Barbarzyńcy, Bułgarzy, Hunowie i Zachodniorzymscy 03:24 oni wszyscy się bali 03:24 Zachodniorzmscy nie zmienili nazwy później na bizantyjczyków? ;_; 03:24 Zachodniorzymscy* 03:24 ; 03:24 Bizancjum to wschodniorzymskie 03:24 Zorrozo 03:24 Cards against Humanity 03:24 przetrwało do 1470 któregoś 03:24 xD 03:25 nje 03:25 Idę do szkoły muzycznej. Nerka . 03:25 chce mi sie 03:25 i było w tamtym czasie czymś al'a dzisiejsza Ameryka 03:25 mhm 03:25 1473 chyba 03:25 a Zachodniorzymskie upadło w 470 ne 03:25 jak turcy konstantynopol rozpieprzyli 03:25 Mój brat gra właśnie w Rome 2 Attila xD 03:25 Podzielono Zachodniorzymskie na Wandalów, Wizygotów, Alanów, Franków 03:25 Jaki pozyteczny ten chat, zawsze się czegoś naucze ;p 03:26 Rzymek zawsze ma ciekawą nawijkę 03:26 Następcą Rzymu było Bizancjum i Świete Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Niemieckiego 03:26 Które pochodziło od Imperium Karolingów 03:26 Rzymek dzisiejsze niemcy to dawne prusy ;_; 03:27 Potomek Karola Młota - Karol wielki podzielił Swe imperium między synów, Niemcy Ludwikowi Niemieckiemu, Lotaryngię, czyli Holnadie, Belgie, wschodnią Francję i włochy Lotarwi 03:27 a Francję Karolowi łysemu bodajże 03:28 (jackie) 03:28 Hiszpanię opanowali wyznający jeden z odłamów chrześcijaństwa, Arianizm Wizygoci, ale Arabowie im spuścili wpierdziel 03:28 Rzymek a co ze sporem Cesarza z papieżem? 03:28 Ave Hexa 03:28 aaa 03:28 to 03:28 Ekskomunika xD 03:28 Papież do czasów Reformacji był ważniejszy 03:28 i założenie nowego odłamu 03:28 Ex Q-munika 03:28 A po reformacji wszyscy mieli tbw na papieża 03:28 hue hue hue 03:28 Anglicyzm czy jakoś tak 03:29 Zastanawiam się nad pograniem w jakiegoś efpeesa 03:29 zw 03:29 to ustanowił ten angielski król co mu papież nie pozwolił się z żonką rozwieść 03:29 W sumie, Schizma wschodnia, Ariańska i Koptyjska to był cios dla katolików 03:29 Dzńiedbory 03:29 witam 03:29 a Kalwinizm, Anglikanizm i Lutranizm to gwóźdź do trumny zjednoczonej religijnie europy 03:30 A nie Luteranizm? ;-; 03:30 Gdybym ja był Papieżem, uznałbym wyższość Patriarchy Prawosławnego, zjednoczył Kościół Chrześcijański, skopał dup cię muslimom 03:30 xD 03:30 dup eczkę może być jak dup cia za wulgarne? 03:30 tyłeczek chociaż? 03:30 o, to może być 03:30 Chodzi o "dup*" 03:31 rzymek nie nadużywaj to będzie można 03:31 no, widze 03:32 Ło luju jak ciemno, burza idzie 03:34 https://burze.dzis.net/?page=mapa 03:34 Ja idę, pa .-. 03:34 papa o/ 03:34 siema 03:34 Rzymek u mnie nie ma na szczęście 03:35 Yo 03:35 Hex 03:35 Sztormu 03:35 (lf) 03:36 Dobra 03:36 Chyba się skończyła ma walka z internetem 03:36 To pw zobacz (lf) 03:37 Ale mi dłoń śmierdzi 03:38 (lf) ręce się myje 03:38 Ale myłem 03:38 A przed chwilą mi zaczęła śmierdzieć (illuminati) 03:38 ? 03:38 03:39 Pokiełbasiło mi się wszystko 03:39 Miało być (illuminati?) 03:39 03:39 Illuminati* 03:42 kek 03:43 Coś tu cicho 03:43 ;-; 03:43 Zresztą\ 03:43 Tak jak zawsze 03:43 Bo Illuminati 03:44 Nie illuminati 09:09 COOOO 09:10 * Rycerz Śmierci ubiera spodnie ;_; 09:10 ;_; 09:10 Rzymek ty nie mówisz poważnie 09:10 Rycerz, rly? 09:11 niestety 09:11 oglądaliśmy dalej 09:11 O.o 09:11 potem właściwie się z tego śmiałem juz 09:11 lel 09:11 no to wiem co będę robił jutro wieczorem 09:11 ale cały czas czułem wymieszanie obrzydzenia z wybuchem mógu 09:11 o/ 09:11 Siema Garden 09:11 o/ 09:12 a co do posiadania dziewczyny oglądającej anime 09:12 nie polecałbym 09:12 ;) 09:12 nie wiem jak to jest, ale taką bym od razu brał 09:12 Chryste 09:12 strzeż mnie przed tymi japońskimi pornuchami 09:12 >słuchanie paplaniny o japoni, anime, mangach, gejach, jakis hudzomoreszuki nagwageageggeeggeehgesaki 09:12 jj 09:13 Ja nie mówię tylko o hentajach. 09:13 o.o 09:13 inne gatunki też są spoko 09:13 przeczytałem właśnie fabułę tego czegoś 09:13 Cos mnie ominelo? 09:13 Cóż, koleżanki z mojej klasy to jest 85% Yaoi, reszta to jakieś kryptogejoanime, kurosze, alchemicy i inne czarodzieje na kiju 09:14 Jezu 09:14 co to jest yaoi? 09:14 co to są kurosze? 09:14 co to są alchemicy 09:14 ;_ 09:14 Jaoi to takie hentaje. 09:14 zw 09:14 Gdzie motywym przewodnim jest gejoza. 09:14 Rycerz ciesz sie pokis nieswiadomy 09:14 '=' 09:14 yaoi - anime porno o gejach 09:14 >kurosz 09:14 kolego, mam w klasie z 20 osób które oglądają te yaoi 09:14 R.I.P 09:14 *yaoi 09:14 Bananku, błagam, wejdź (ok) 09:14 wytłumaczacie mi chociaż co to znaczy to yaoi 09:14 wyżej masz 09:14 WTF 09:15 no dobra 09:15 no wiesz, zarywasz do hehe dziewczyny a ona sobie śmieszkuje coś o yaoi 09:15 a co to są kurosze? 09:15 Kuro jest fajne,tylko te zmutowane faneczki sa popizgane 09:15 nie wiem jakieś japońskie coś 09:16 a Alchemicy? 09:16 xd 09:16 Kuro jest fajna (ok) 09:16 oni gotują mete 09:16 nie ale na serio 09:16 ale powiem jedno, ilość żeżuncji której doświadczyłem gdy zapytałem się czemu pewna grupa koleżanek przygląda się parze moich ziomów i dostałem odpowiedź "obstawiamy który którego dyma" była tak duża, że popłakałem sie ze śmiechu 09:17 ... 09:17 utracone człowieczeństwo 09:17 to jest za dużo nawet dla mnie 09:17 Wat 09:17 lepsze człowieczeństwo niż honor 09:17 nie wiedziałem że takie chore rzeczy istnieją 09:17 zmiksowane płody to pic przy tym czego się tutaj dowiedziałem 09:18 U mnie na korytarzu dwoch kolegow stali przy kaloryferze i zwyczajnie gadali od czasu do czasu sie szturchajac 09:18 To ja wolę zostać kotem. 09:18 Człowieczeństwo staje się czymś negatywnym D : 09:18 >pewna koleżanka ćwiczy jakieś ajkido na kiju 09:18 >kumpel chce ją hehe złapać za tzytzki bo jest ładna, taka 8/10 09:18 >dostaje piąchę na ryj, kolanko w brzuch, jakieś chwyty precelkowe i po paru sekundal leży na ziemi 09:18 A taka jedna"łooo patrz,macają sie po cyckach" 09:19 U was chłopaki mają cycki? ;-; 09:19 haha 09:19 Sosnowiec. 09:19 Nowa 09:19 istnieje taka choroba 09:19 mówiłem o dziewczynie 09:19 wtf 09:19 Mam de ża wi 09:19 Zaraz zmienię wiarę, wolę zostać starà nokià niż nawet duszą ;_; 09:19 Tak sie mowi. U nas wszyscy maja cycki xD 09:19 >koleżanka ćwiczy ajkido 09:19 >kumpel chce ją złapać za cycki 09:19 gdzie napisałem że kumpel ma cycki? xD 09:20 Chodzi mi o kolegów Sajko, Rzymianinie. 09:20 Ajkido to są takie plastry które można w mango kupić XD 09:20 Nadal nie mam absolutnie z kim rozmawiać (ok) 09:20 w sumie przyznaje, śmiałem sie że hehe ciota z niego, do czasu aż sam nie spróbowałem tej koleżanki powkurzać, no i dostałem kilka szybkich i leżałem pod butem po kilku sekundach 09:20 Kurs samoobrony... 09:21 nawet nie widziałem jak ona to zrobiła, ale od tametgo czasu zwyczajnie unikamy denerwowania jej a kumla co od cioty wyzywaliśmy przeprosiliśmy i postaiwliśmy hehe frugo 09:21 Nie daje nic zrobić z dziewczynami (mindblow) 09:21 Lub kopanie w piszczel (Derp) 09:21 Na natrętnego kolegę zawsze działa ^^ 09:22 U mnie na osiedlu byl bardzo duzg niedostatek dziewczyn z ktorymi mozna sie pobawic. 09:22 ratunku :c 09:22 Nie, pamiętam że biła po twarzy, bo mam zarysy sześciopaku, oczywiście takie suchoklatesowę, bo ważę ciut za mało 09:22 Ale wyczaiła że tam mam twardsze mięśnie na na twarzy jestem słabszy, więc biła po gębie 09:22 CHińczyki są przeważnie chudzi 09:23 więc wymyslili sztuczki żeby położyć nawet napakowane dziki XD 09:23 xD 09:23 I najlepsze jest to ze ja najmlodsza ze wszystkich przypierdzielilam najbardziej wkurzajacemu :3 09:23 W moim starym gimnazjum jest kurs samoobrony ;_; HELP 09:24 E, ja tam lubię takie ostre laski, co to karate znają czy coś hehe, z drugiej strony wyobrażam sobie małżeństwo z taką 09:24 Bo mnie ojciec uczyl jak bic po gebie. 09:24 '=' 09:24 Sajko, xd 09:24 Żona mnie bije ;_; 09:24 XD 09:24 No co? 09:24 Dobra spadam 09:24 narazka 09:24 >kobieto przynieś mi piwo 09:24 >hehe sam se przynieś ćwicze dżudo 09:24 >no weź przynieś 09:24 >a wyebacz ci gonga cwelu? xD 09:24 >kochanie nie bij ;-; 09:25 Ciebie bił po gębie a później ty jego? (Troll2) 09:25 Nie. 09:25 Ja bilam kolegow 09:25 Eh, żmudny trening. 09:25 I to uczucie gdy jestem tym słynnym gentelmanem więc 09:40 .-. 09:40 Jestem pierdoła. 09:41 A co się stało? 09:42 Wywaliłam się z progu na tyłek bo chciałam zamek w drzwiach poprawić. 09:42 I rozwalilam wszystko co bylo za mna. 09:42 I obudzilam matke 09:44 Niezdara? ;_; 09:44 Nie wiem jak to skomentować xD 09:44 Ja kiedyś spadłam z krzesełka takiego w kuchni i wywaliłam połowę jedzenia kota ._. 09:45 I wylałam jej wodę 09:45 Więc nie jest jeszcze aż tak tragicznie, Sajko 09:45 Hej 09:45 jestem 09:45 Bo kot się na mnie krzywo patrzył później 09:45 Biedna koteła. 09:45 Karu 09:45 Oj 09:46 Karu 09:46 Karu III Sobieski 09:46 Ja tam kotełu dałem za to że rozwaliłem mu miski tłustą szyneczkę (derp) 09:46 hayo 09:47 Dybra ja spadam (MOH na PSX :3 ) 09:47 Pa 09:48 nerka 09:48 I jeszcze sobie siniaka nabiłam (rage) 09:48 pa 09:48 miłego grania :D 09:51 Hej 09:51 Hej i nq 09:51 Hej Nina 09:51 >.> 09:51 hayo 09:51 Cześć Rico 09:53 Do widzenia państwu 09:53 Hej 09:53 Nie chodźcie po deszczu. :/ 09:53 o/ 09:53 hayo 09:54 i hayo 09:54 i nerka 09:54 nerka 09:54 pomocy! 09:54 zastanowię się 09:54 teksty kultury z mesjanizmem 09:54 Czesc 09:54 CO CI? D: 09:54 polski ;-; 09:55 Polski jest supi ;-; 09:55 nie 09:55 hahahaha 09:55 zabawne 09:58 A o co dokladnie chodzi? 09:59 pisze wypracowanie 09:59 i szukam cos z idea mesjanizmu 09:59 obraz, muzyka fil 09:59 film* 09:59 cokolwiek 10:02 Nie jestem pewna czy na pewno o to chodzi 10:02 Ale wystukaj sobie widzenie ks Piotra 10:04 o to chodzi ale coś innego, współczesnego 2015 03 02